what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Eighth Doctor
Grumpy but kind hearted much like his original incarnation, the Eighth Doctor began life as a grumpy and snappish man, but he eventually mellowed out and showed his kinder and softer nature. While The Doctor was no longer a manipulator, he did on one occasion slip back into the role in order to stop the Hoothie from taking over Heaven. The Doctor initially traveled with his Predecessors final traveling companion, Katie Tollinger. However after sacrificing Jan on Heaven Katie decided to leave at the next place they landed and the Doctor was joined by Professor Bernice Summerfield, an archaeologist from the 26th Century. After Katie was killed in the Sol Transit System he traveled with just Bernice and Henrick. After a number of adventures, the Doctor was reunited with his Grandaughter Susan Campbell who joined the TARDIS team on their adventures. After visiting Gallifrey The Doctor took Susan back to Earth. After several more adventures, one of which had the Doctor fulfil his destiny of becoming Merlin, the Doctor was captured and brainwashed by the Daleks and turned Bernice and Henrick into Daleks. After this The Doctor was left feeling guilt ridden. After some time alone, The Doctor befriended Dr Grace Holloway a cardiologist from 1995 SAN Francisco who became his companion. The Doctor was finnaly forced to regenerate into his next incarnation on Karn by The Master And The Sisterhood after feeling great guilt at seeing Henrick's dead body. Biography Post-Regeneration While working with UNIT to stop a group of animal rights activists at Margrave University, the Seventh Doctor's Tea was poisoned with Iron by Sergent Henrick Benjamin. The Doctor eventually succumbed to the poison and the day after defeating the Numlock he died in Katie's arms while asking. “Doctor... Doctor Who?” He then regenerated into his eighth incarnation. (TV: Blood And Iron); (TV: Night Thoughts) After regenerating the Doctor Explained the concept to Henrick and Katie before recalling the TARDIS. After getting inside the Doctor took off and spent some time getting used to his new body. Eventually an unknown force took control of the TARDIS, forcing it to land outside a remote Scottish mansion in 2006. Taking Katie into the mansion after she fell into a lake, the trio witnessed a series of deaths amongst the academics that were living there and discovered that they were experimenting with time, with a device they called the Bartholomew Transactor, so they could send a message back in time to their past selves about misdiagnosing a deceased girl known as Eddie O'Neil. However the interference with the timeline caused Eddie to transform into a zombie-like state of limbo, the Doctor realised that the misdiagnosis had never been genuine and that the whole series of events were part of a cruel time experiment conducted by Major Dickens, who intended to correct the academics' mistake. The Doctor traveled back in time to undo the damage, but found himself unable to kill the child, allowing the zombie Eddie to come into existence. Returning to the present, the Doctor discovered that all the academics were now deceased, and theorising that the Zombie-Eddie was responsible for the deaths, keeping herself “Alive” through her own use of the Transactor. He, Katie and Henrick departed. (TV: Night Thoughts) Travels with Katie and Henrick The Doctor, Katie and Henrick while tracing an alien signal arrived in Muggion House in 1915. (TV: Glory School) The Doctor was prompted by Katie into investigating the mystery of the Seven Planets which had vanished. Arriving on the worst of the seven the Doctor and Katie were suddenly transported into another world, The Doctor eventually discovered that Kopyion, a general who had fought in the war against the Great Vampires was attempting to unleash the Yssgaroth's back into the main universe. The Doctor managed to defeat him and found that he was responsible for the destruction of the seven worlds. (TV: The Hostage) After learning of recent strange dreams Henrick had been having, the Doctor unintentionally arrived at his ancestral home, the House Of Lungbarrow. There the Doctor was arrested and accused of murdering his cousins, Quences and Arkhew, The Doctor determined to clear his name began investigating and discovered that his cousin Clospin was the true killer, The Doctor learned of his connection to The Other but rejected his inheritance Personality The Eighth Doctor harkens back to his original incarnation, acting grumpy at times and prone to snapping at people who annoyed him. He also had an acid tongue, regularly making sarcastic remarks to both friends and foes alike. However, he also proved to be very caring of his companions, and is haunted by their respective demises, constantly blaming himself for putting them in harm's way. Out of all the Doctors, he is arguably the most capable of flying the TARDIS, especially after the events of The Enemy Within where he made contact with the ship's psyche. Physical Appearance This Doctor looked slightly older than his previous incarnation, with short grey-white hair. From Season 30 to 32, he sported a beard, which was due to his ongoing grief over Katie Tollinger's death. The Eighth Doctor's main outfit was a red suit, with either a matching waistcoat or pullover, a necktie and black shoes. He also regularly wore glasses, the only Doctor to do so, choosing frames in the style of those from the 1980s and 90s. A few variants appeared over the years, with different ties and waistcoats. He was the most rotund of his incarnations and while this did affect his ability to run away from incoming threats, he still managed to hold his own in a swordfight during the events of the first film. Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 27 * Blood and Iron Season 28 * Night Thoughts * Glory School * The Hostage * Lungbarrow Season 29 * Nightshade * Love and War * Transit * The Highest Science * Illegal Alien Season 30 * The Enemy Within * Conquest of the Daleks * Meltdown * Damaged Goods * The Dark Dimension Season 31 * The Suicide Expedition * Knight Falls * The Avatar * The House of Terror * The Prisoner of Time Season 32 * Tragedy Day * Legacy * Hatred of the Daleks * Trouble in San Francisco * The Last Night Season 39 * The Name's Shakespeare, William Shakespeare Season 40 * The Legend of Merlin Leftover Series 2 * Sweet Dreams Season 4 * Voyage to the New World Movies * Doctor Who (2003) Category:Incarnations of The Doctor Category:Time Lords Category:Characters